


We Are Good People, And We've Suffered Enough

by thatcheekydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, M/M, also sort of a fix-it I guess, post 15.19, this is my first spn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcheekydragon/pseuds/thatcheekydragon
Summary: Takes place after 15.19. Jack brings Cas back.  Ya know, as a treat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	We Are Good People, And We've Suffered Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN/Destiel fic. Although I've been watching since season 4 I've never tried writing fic for it because I never thought I could to the characters justice. But after what the actual writers have pulled, this can't be worse, right? This is also my first coda (yay) Anyways, I wrote this in like 20 minutes so I hope it's not bad. Title from Seventy Years of Sleep #4

Jack turned as if to leave, and Dean took a few quick steps forward. 

“Jack, wait,” Dean called, and Jack turned back, giving Dean a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry. He’s waiting for you. Right where you left him.” Of course Jack knew what Dean was going to ask before needing to ask it. He was _God_ now. 

Dean felt his breath leave him, relieved, and also desperate to get back to the bunker, back to Cas. He looked to Sam before looking back to Jack who was already fading away. Dean would’ve liked to have thanked him, or at least asked him if he would go back to the bunker with them to see Cas again. Although, Dean supposed Jack could see Cas whenever he wanted now. Hell, maybe that’s where he had disappeared to.

Dean drove a good twenty miles an hour over the speed limit the entire ride back to the bunker. Even parked her outside the front door in his haste, rather than parking her in the garage like he had ever since discovering they had a garage in the bunker. 

His feet barely hit the steps on his way down, basically sliding down the railing. Dean wove his way through the hallways and into the secret dungeon, but Cas wasn’t there. He started to panic a little. 

_Maybe Jack got it wrong,_ Dean thought. _Maybe he only thought Cas would come back with everyone else_. 

He kept searching though, and when he finally got frustrated enough, he started calling out for Cas. Thankfully Sam still hadn’t followed Dean into the bunker yet. Dean thought he’d heard Sam mumble something about groceries when Dean had bolted out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition in his haste.

Dean finally heard sounds of movement within the bunker in the direction of the bathroom - the sound of a shower turning off. He didn't know why he hadn’t noticed the sound of running water before. Probably because he couldn’t hear anything over his heart beating and his head filled with thoughts of seeing Cas again. 

Turning the corner to the hall with the bathroom, he peaked through the door that was slightly ajar to allow steam to escape. Dean stood there for a moment, just basking in the sight of Cas standing at the sink, one towel wrapped around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair. Cas’s dirty trenchcoat and suit were piled up on the floor, as well as his shoes. Dean noticed a pair of his own ripped jeans and a Zeppelin tee folded up on the chair in the corner and couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face. 

“Dean,” that beautiful, gruff voice almost made Dean tear up with relief. Cas had turned around and was facing Dean, hair towel still clutched in his hands. He was wringing it a bit, as if he were nervous.

Dean took one step inside the room, “Hey, Cas.”

“Jack stopped by,” Cas said. “He explained everything.” Dean nodded but was silent. Cas still being unclothed was rather distracting. 

“After being in the Empty, I sort of … wanted to wash myself of that place, I guess you could say. Also for it being a place of nothing, it’s rather cold there. I hadn’t experienced such cold since I spent time as a human, and remembered that hot showers were always a good way to warm up,” he explained.

Dean nodded again and _might_ have flicked his tongue over his lip… just a bit.

“I think,” Cas drew out the words, “I’ll get dressed now.” He motioned to the clothes on the chair as he draped his hair towel across the sink.

Dean cleared his throat, “Sure, yeah.” His eyes were glued to the angel who had started to move towards the clothes. He put a hand out to stop him, meer inches apart. 

“Cas, I -”

“Dean, we don’t have to discuss anything. Can I please just get dressed?” Cas wouldn’t meet Dean’s gaze, and Dean noticed he had gone a bit stiff.

“Cas, please, I just need to say my part,” Dean said softly. He couldn't get over how damn good Cas looked in just a towel. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was a shocked mess before that I couldn’t say it back.” Cas finally looked at him with hope dancing in those blue eyes. “No one has ever said those kinds of things to me. Ever. And it took me off guard. And you know me, I’m not good at saying what I feel even when I have plenty of time to say it, so what I’m saying now is - I love you, too. And you _can_ have this. _We_ can have this. Hell, we’ve probably been dancing around each other for so long -” Dean was cut off by Cas’s mouth attacking his.

It wasn’t what Dean was expecting. It was better. Better than every other first kiss he had ever experienced throughout his lifetime. It was gentle and rough, slow and rushed, all at once.

“That,” Dean said when they finally broke apart. “We could’ve had that for years if we weren’t both so stupid.”

“And scared,” Cas smiled.

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, that too.”

Dean noticed that during their kiss, Cas had dropped his towel. He couldn’t complain about the view, but it wasn’t exactly warm in this wing of the bunker. He looked Cas up and down and cleared his throat.

“Oh! Right,” Cas grabbed for the jeans. “Clothes. I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed some of yours. I don’t exactly have any of my own, other than my suit and coat.”

Dean smiled, “That’s okay. You can keep ‘em. They look better on you anyway.”

Meanwhile, Sam’s trip for groceries lasted all evening, because he didn’t show up to the bunker again until mid-morning the next day. At least he had picked up some pie.


End file.
